Rising Tides
by Chibi0Dragon
Summary: shape shifting monsters, the YGO gang, and a magical flute that can controles people! Chibi Dragon finally snaped! Read+Review!
1. Default Chapter

Rising Tides  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Chibi Dragon: Hay there Its me again, I decided to start this fic because only one person read my original fiction called Power of One...If anybody reads it then I'll continue it otherwise this is my new fiction.  
  
Yami Chibi Dragon: Um Hikari you forgot to mention who inspired this fiction, hehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibi Dragon: Ok Yami I don't know what you are up to but all I can say is if you are going to do something to me, stop, but if its to Phyre Phoenix, or my little brother I need to ask you something...can I help!?!?! Oh ya before I forget this fiction was inspired by my friends, Phyre Phoenix's authors notes at the beginning of her fanfiction Oh the horror of it all.  
  
Y. Chibi Dragon: Yah and this fic is dedicated to her! Hopefully it will be more popular than the last fiction that I dedicated to her...Oh Hikari the Disclaimer...Honesty if it wasn't for me you would forget your head, or the Millennium Mirror.  
  
Chibi Dragon: Yah I guess that I would...uDisclaimer:/u Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time here, I would either be desperately trying to trade it for Dragonball/Z/GT or when that doesn't work I would be giving it to Phyre Phoenix! ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
It was a sunny fall morning. A light breeze floated through the trees, rustling the leaves that hung loosely to the tree branches. Yu-Gi and the gang, with included Bakura, Tea, (shudders) Joey, Trisian, and Mai, were walking along the busy street just to kill time. Conversations started a couple seconds after the old subject of choice became dull and boring.  
  
"So did anybody besides me notice what a totally ugly outfit she was in!" Mai stated. The rest of the group let out a loud groan, except for Yu-Gi and Bakura who seemed to be in another world since they left the game shop. "Um are you guys alright?" She asked again, this time forgetting the "ugly" close that she noticed of some tourist. "Uhuh" Bakura replied, "Yah sure," Yu-Gi said a couple milliseconds after Bakura. "Well I know that your not feeling ok, and you better spill it!" Mai said while putting her hands on her hips. "Yup I totally agree with Mai." Joey stated following Mai and placing both hands on his hips. (Hmmm Joey agreeing with Mai what is this world coming to?)The rest of the gang laughed, and Bakura and Yu-Gi just gave them a weak smile.  
  
"Well I'm not sure about Bakura, but I just have a strange feeling that something really bad is going to happen." Yu-Gi said with a note of worry in his voice. "How about you Bakura?" Bakura sighed "Same here, and on a stranger note my Millennium spirit hasn't tried something evil in weeks, it makes one a little uneasy." Mai laughed. "Oh come on lighten up the last time that you 'thought' that something bad was going to happen, the worst was when the little boys kept throwing water balloons at Tea! Honestly you boys are too paranoid!" "Yah I know its just hard to get rid of that feeling." Both boys replied glumly.  
  
The group of friends walked down the busy streets, Mai and Tea window-shopping and begging the boys to go into various stores. As the six friends sat on a bench by the an ice cream parlour, to eat the ice cream that they had just bought they all looked up to see the most surprising sight. Two girls ran down the street chasing an older man. They ran next to each other side by side not stopping to take a breath, heck they never even slowed down.  
  
One of the girls had blond hair that was held back in pigtails that fell past her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. (No Phire Phoenix she is not supposed to look like me. ^_^*) The other had black hair, which was slightly longer than the blonde's, and was tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a black, and she appeared to be Chinese. (I repeat I will probably not give these people our personality...got that Phire Phoenix!) The man, whose face was white and pasty, had black hair and the same dark eyes to match. In front of her the blond held out a triangular shaped mirror, with a thin leather strap attached to the northern point.  
  
"Don't you think that he is a little old for them?" Mai questioned. The group looked at Mai but when they turned back to the seen the man was gone and the two girls were standing in the middle of the rode, a defeated expression worn on their faces. "Guys where did he go?" Tristian asked uncertainly. He looked to the faces of his friends who all wore the same confused face. "Hay guys maybe you should see this..." Bakura stated as he stared at his millennium ring. The group turned to look at it as well, the ring was pointing two the two strange girls in the middle of the road. "That means that they have a Millennium Item!" Yu-Gi responded rather excided and confused at the same time if that is possible. "I say that we follow them, I mean we have no idea what they are up to and if they do have a Millennium Item, or if Bakura's ring is just going psycho!" Joey said in response to Yu-Gi's comment.  
  
The group abandoned their ice cream in the trash, except for Joey who decided that he would take it with him, and followed the mysterious girls. All of them were very proud, because they all thought that they were great spies, none of them even noticed that their 'suspects' kept looking over their shoulders. Needless to say the crew was very surprised when the girls turned around and walked up to them. "Why are you following us!?!" the Chinese girl said glaring at them. "Yah why are you following us?" the blond repeated a little bit less aggressively.  
  
"We um a we were a just um..." Joey stammered. "Well we saw you chasing that man down the street then he just disappeared." Yu-Gi finished for his friend. "You probably wouldn't understand anyhow." The blond muttered. "Could you at least tell us who you are?" Tristian demanded. "Sorry," the black haired girl apologized rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I am Amai, and this is my friend...hay that is a millennium item!" The blond yelled staring at the pendant hanging around Bakura's neck, "and you have one too!" Amai said excitement growing in her voice, as she noticed the 'puzzle' hanging around Yu-Gi's neck. "Maybe they will understand, and then they can help us." The dark haired girl replied to her companion.  
  
"Well that good, er what was your name again, I didn't get it?" Yu- Gi smiled. "Well that would be because Amai here is too easily sidetracked, but its Zuzume." The Chinese girl replied. "Hay I am not easily sidetracked! Hay isn't that the cutest dog over there, hello little puppy." Amai said while noticing a little boy walking his dog, across the street. The group fell over anime style. "So what's going on here and how do you know about the millennium Items?" Bakura asked, "And you wouldn't happen to know why my ring is acting up?" he said pointing to his Millennium ring, that was pointing to the two girls. "Yah we can tell you but its sort of a long story so maybe we should find somewhere comfortable to sit." Amai told them. The crew left towards the park to go and find a nice place to sit.  
  
~*~  
  
Y. Chibi Dragon: Hahaha A cliffhanger! I'm so evil! *Laughs Histarically*  
  
Chibi Dragon: Um Yami you may want to know that you are not the evil type of yami, and you also might want to know that it defeats the purpose to have a cliff-hanger on the first chapter, or when its not even a cliff-hanger.  
  
Y. Chibi Dragon: Yah well the only reason that we even have one is because you were too lazy to write more!  
  
Chibi Dragon: So that doesn't matter! I don't see you writing anymore of this fanfiction anyways! So you're the Lazy one...LAZY, LAZY, LAZY, LAZY, LAZY, LAZY!  
  
Y. Chibi Dragon: *growls* the ending authors notes aren't meant to argue, that is what the starting ones are for, the ending one you gotta tell the readers stuff.  
  
Chibi Dragon: OH YAH DID YOU LIKE IT! WHAT SHOULD I CHANGE! WHAT SHOULD I KEEP! WHERE IT THE BATHROOM! CAN YOU THINK OF A BETTER TITLE!  
  
Y. Chibi Dragon: Please remember to read and review! No flame though! ^_^*  
  
Chibi Dragon: Hay that was my line. Why did you take my line! You're so mean! No you're more than mean your evil!  
  
Y. Chibi Dragon: Relax you would have forgotten anyways, besides its just one line.  
  
Chibi Dragon: *cheerfully* yah your right. Well I'm going to say it again! READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAME THOUGH!  
  
Y. Chibi Dragon. *Rubs temples* this is going to be a long night, well tune in for the next chapter of Rising Tides. Just be careful of my Hikari I think that she's mental. 


	2. RiTi2

Rising Tides  
  
Chibi Dragon: LEFT, RIGHT, CAKE, TOAST, WORMS, PEOPLE POPCORN! It might be in your best interest not to ask.  
  
Y. Chibi Dragon: God I think that she is right and that it would not be a great idea, we spent the night in a physiatrist office, something about split personalities. Oh and do you like Rising Tide or Rising Tides more, we can't decide. Oh Hikari could you take the disclaimer/claimer?  
  
Chibi Dragon: Disclaimer: I don't, don't, don't, don't, oops sorry left the record player on, *Turns of the Record player* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Claimer: Phire Phoenix and I OWN Amai, the millennium mirror, Asophyre, and the Millennium pen, there will be more things that I own in l8er chapters but I haven't gotten that far yet.  
  
~*~  
  
The small group of people sat on a park bench that was shaded by one of the many brown and golden trees. Half of them couldn't fit, so instead they hung off the back or leaned against on ancient oak tree. All eyes stared at the two girls who were seated in the middle of the bench. "Well, what's the story?" Tristian demanded, repetition, from the rest of the story soon followed.  
  
"Well I guess that it started about half a year ago." Asophire answered. "Our class went on a trip to Egypt." "Yah and it was soooo totally cool!" Amai butted in. "Um Amai, I believe that I was talking." Asophire glared at her companion, who responded with a quick "sorry." "Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted, we went to Egypt, but when we went on a tour in one of the old pyramids, we got separated from the rest of the group, I cant seem to remember how though." "What are you talking about!" Amai continued. "You saw a mouse, and freaked, I ran after you, that's how we got separated, how on earth did you forget that!?" She stated, a confused expression on her face. Asophire blushed a little, and looked at her feet, while the rest of the gang laughed at Amai's naïveté, and the reason that they had gotten lost.  
  
"Fine you think that you can do any better, tell the story yourself." Asophyre said proudly, with a slight smirk on her face. "So after we got lost, we walked down those dark corridors, for what seemed like days, but according to my watch it was only 30minutes," The group fell down anime style, noticing the fact that Amai obviously didn't notice the anger rising in Asophyre's voice, or the fact that Asophyre was hovering behind her friend, hands clutched in tight fists. Needless to say Amai continued talking happily. "Well we found ourselves in a strange room, it was filled with those hieroglyphic things, and there was a strange man there, I don't know how to explain him but he had this strange gold necklace that was sort of shaped like a "T" Asophyre groaned at her friends knowledge, or should I say lack of knowledge, of ancient Egypt, but decided not to correct her. "He was mumbling about these things called millennium items, and how if we weren't meant for them we would be driven mad or something like that, well at that moment we didn't know what millennium items were, so we asked him!"  
  
"Well duh!" Asophyre stated. Once again Amai seamed oblivious to her friends comment. "He pulled out these two things." Amai mentioned, motioning two the two pendants hanging around her and her friend's necks. "Mine is the millennium mirror, and Asophyre's is the millennium pen."  
  
At last someone besides the two girls spoke up, and surprisingly it wasn't Joey complaining about the fact that his ice cream was now on his shoe, it was YuGi. "so what do they do?" he wondered out loud. "Well," Asophyre stated quickly before her friend once again stole her chance to speak. "as Amai had already explained mine is the millennium pen, if you hold it loosely on a piece of paper it will write the future.and of course there is my demented yami, hay I am not demented! evil maybe demented NO! Demented demented." Asophyre sang. The gang watched as Asophyre held an argument with herself, while Amai laughed like there was no tomorrow. Finally Asophyre noticed an woman in her thirties staring at her as she tried to strangle herself with one hand. Asophyre quickly released her hands from her throat. "I. I. I have split personality problems, moms going to get me to see a doctor." Asophyre called apologetically to the flabbergasted woman, the lady shrugged her shoulders and walked of muttering something about "crazy teens."  
  
"What's so funny?" Asophyre growled at Amai who was rolling around on the ground laughing "Its not like that never happened to you remember last time in gym class when your Yami took over half your body and you had to hop around because she refused to move her half of YOUR body." Amai shuddered "anyways now that you've.err met my yami back to our items." Asophyre tried to correct ignoring the stares from Joey, Tea, Trisian, and Mai, and the sympathetic looks from YuGi, and Bakura. "Amai's is the millennium Mirror it." "It lets me see the truth!" Amai cut in. "It lets you see the truth?" Bakura asked staring at the mirror. "Yah like this, um do you have a yami?" Bakura nodded silently. "Ok then look into the mirror!"  
  
Bakura edged closer to the mirror just to see his reflection.ok so it was a slightly deranged reflection with an evil smirk. SLAP! Amai's had flew down and whacked him across the face. "What did you do that for?" Bakura asked angrily while rubbing his slightly pink cheek. "I meant after I took the damn thing of! You were way to close to my chest!" Amai yelled "Err sorry?" Bakura responded taking another quick glace at the mirror.his "reflection" was laughing hysterically Bakura was slightly taken by surprise at his reflection. "Im guessing that that is your Yami?" Asophyre asked him. Bakura nodded again, but was surprised when Asophyre threw her arms around his neck. (A/N GOT YAH JENNY HAHAHAHAHA!) "Finally somebody with a Yami more deranged than mine." She yelled triumphantly. "That yami is more deranged than.um.somebody really deranged.just never give him a chain saw, or any other weapon of mass destruction for that matter." Joey shivered then went to go stand somewhere farther away from Bakura.  
  
"And what about that strange man you were chasing?" YuGi asked. "We are getting there just a minute!" Asophyre stated pulling her arms off of Bakura. "Remember that strange guy well he told us about this woman, Kura who stole something called the millennium flute, it holds the power to control people, well after she takes control of them they turn into hideous monsters, but can be disguised with certain magic. The only way to tell who is under the spell is by seeing their reflection in the Millennium mirror. Apparently she is after the other items, as well." "Fine she can have it!" Bakura yelled while YuGi hugged his possessively, not the easiest thing to do when it is so err pointy. "This is just too strange for me." Mai stated while grabbing Tea's arm. "Common Tea we are going shopping, Joey, Tristian you are coming to I need somebody to carry the boxes." The two boys were about to argue when a glare from Mai got them to shut up.  
  
"That man we were chasing, was one of her servants." Amai said as she watched the departing forms of Mai, Tea, and two rather angry looking boys. "We were hopping that he would lead us to where ever Kura is going." "Hay why don't we help the last thing that we would want is for somebody to steal our millennium Items!" YuGi smiled happily. "Speak for yourself." Bakura muttered. Both Girls smiled, well I guess you could call it a smile, it was rather freaky and YuGi and Bakura had to take a step back to suppress their urge to run and hide. "Just don't slap me again." Bakura added hastily.  
  
~*~ Chibi Dragon: do you like.do you hate.  
  
Y. Chibi Dragon: Oh and Asophyre dose not like Bakura I know that you didn't think that or anything I was just trying to get back at Phire Phoenix for one thing or another. And I need to do something fun after she borrowed my shonen jump manga.  
  
Chibi Dragon: Please read and review! And read phire phoenix's story scrolls of the past, and if you like Harry potter Oh the Horror of it All!  
  
Together: And stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Rising Tides! (Yami) Common Chibi lets go kidnap Vegeta, Bardock, Gohan, and Trunks before Phire Phoenix can get a hold of them! 


End file.
